The unwanted traveler
by savingkii
Summary: The difference between dreams and reality is clear right? specially if the dreams so absurd. Does it turn into a nightmare when the dream follows you through to you waking life. Unable to get a rude awaking, trapped between the real world and the fictional the straw hats and their unexpected guest go on a adventure.
1. Chapter 1

"Shit, I am in trouble I knew I should of asked to stay at jane's." shoving her cold hands back into the shallow pockets of her jeans, another resentful reminder of how empty and keyless they were.

Reluctantly making her way from the front door to sit on the damp lawn. Regretting her skimpy choice of clothing for the evening prior, as the wetness soaked through her pants and the chilly morning air raised goosebumps on her exposed skin.

The sky had turned different hues of grey and blue, a flock of seagulls squawked nosily above her, the sun would soon be up.

The plan had been to sneak back in, before anyone could realise she had gone. But like all the best laid plans it had gone awry, she had lost her keys at some point between the ten different bars and the club, the taxi and here.

Sighing she laid back on the grass, it would be hours before someone woke up to let her in, and wasn't exactly looking forward to the reaction, upon her discovery.

After becoming accustomed to the soggy ground beneath her, slowly starting to succumb to her weariness; she had been on her feet all night, ears still ringing with the echoes of the same monotonous songs repeated in every establishment she had visited. Certain she was going to wake up with, one hell of a nasty hang over - cold combination, however despite it all she was out like a light.

"Urrgh I must be more hammered then I thought, I can feel the world moving." The young woman groaned and haphazardly flopped her arm over eyes. The sun was beaming down in full force, the wind picked up and a swift breeze flowed over her.

With it came the smell of salt in the air, now having been born and raised on a small costal town for most of her life, this was nothing new. However the smell of the sea was some what more intense, as if she could taste the salt on her tongue.

Reluctant to get up and face the world she opted instead to roll over, only to bump into an obstacle. "Ouch" she whined.

"My apologies." Responded the obstacle in a deep masculine voice.

"No worries its my ba.." She stopped in mid sentence just realizing she didn't recognise the voice. What was a stranger doing in her front garden, pushing herself up into a sitting position "Who are you and why are you on my law..wn?" She sternly question only for the words to catch in her throat, as her eyes fully registered the stranger's face.

The obstacle turned out to be a crouching man wearing a smart black suit, who happened to be at eye level with her. Taking a drag of his cigarette and leisurely exhaling before replying. "Isn't that something, I should be asking you?"

The girl stared in astonishment unable to look away, she just couldn't comprehend the situation, she knew and recognised this man, but the man she recognised him as, didn't actually exists. So it couldn't possibly be the man she was thinking he was, could it?

While her mind was running through the confusing train of thought, she automatically answered " You shouldn't smoke, it will make your mouth taste like an ash tray, when you kiss." Something she told her nicotine-addicted friends a million times.

The man grinned, "Are you suggesting we should kiss?"

Not really listening "yeah sure" she agreed. Perhaps it was just a man that looked a lot like him, and her drunken mind was just jumping to conclusion. Any one would come over to check if everything ok, if they see a person passed out on the ground.

Pleased that she had solved the great mystery, the tipsy girl playfully interjected before he could speak. " You know who you look like " completely forgetting her main objective of finding out who he was, and why he was here.

He seemed rather amused, humouring her, he asked "who".

" This guy called Sanji "

His smile broadened "oh, really "

"Yeah, you look just like him, to be honest you freaked me out, for a minute there." Chuckling a little over her own absurdity. Shakily raising to a stand the ground still felt like it was swaying. The intruder offered her a steadying hand, which she gratefully accepted. "Thanks"

"No problem, so why don't you tell me more about this Sanji character." The suave suited stranger had his arm linked to hers; she couldn't help but wonder when that had happened.

"This isn't getting us any where, your just flirting with her you idiot cook." Snapped a stern harsh voice from behind.

Already startled by the loud voice and presence of another person she had jumped slightly further towards the suited man. Turning to face the source of the sound, only made her collapse into his arms completely, her knees buckled under her, making him hold her full weight.

She was on a lawn that much was clear, just not on her own, surreally the yard was actually a deck of a ship with a large wooden foremast to prove it. Enclosed with railings on either side. The whole contraption gently bobbing up and down.

Beyond those railing as far as her eyes could see, was an open horizon of an ocean kissing the sky. A newly risen sun, a speck of yellow gold on this otherwise wash of blue and turquoise.

"See what you did!" yelled the blond young man.

"Heh, made her go weak at the knees." Responded the brusque man rather smugly with a smirk.

"Wrong, you scared her with your damn ugly face." Shot back the cook.

"Holy hell" She let out astounded, one thing was certain they were defiantly not trespassing in her garden.

She had been so distracted and disarmed by the polite young man, with his calm demeanour and his flirtatious nature. She had completely failed to notice the fact she was on a ship, and not just any ship, but on board **The** **Thousand Sunny**. The very formidable looking man with an aura of aggression oozing out by the bucket load was most defiantly **Rononoa Zoro.**

That would make the man whose hand was currently snaking around her waist, with her head resting on his chest. Yet again leaving her wondering when he had changed their positions, the **actual** Sanji.

Looking up at the inappropriately forward cook, with bewilderment and confusion. "We're on a boat."

She stated like small child learning the meaning of the word for the first time.

"A ship" The bold young man corrected.

"That would explain the swaying" still trying to get accustomed to the movement.

"It would." He agreed

"Huh" There was a slight pause before she spat out a whole string of barely comprehensible ramblings. "Is this real? Are you real? Am I real? Am I still drunk?"

"Yes, yes, as far as I can tell, and probably." He answered managing to keep up with her rapid questioning.

"Ok" was all she could say, finding her face now somehow nuzzling his chest. The stunned woman pushed her way out of his embrace, " How do you keep doing that, and you reek of stale smoke" she callously remarked.

Sanji looked offended for a brief second before he switched back to the polite smile.

"I am sorry that was very rude of me." She felt ashamed she didn't need to be mean, even if he was a figment of her imagination, in this very detailed alcohol induced dream.

"He'll get over it, now tell us who the hell you are, and what are you doing on our ship." Zoro demanded stepping forward and using he thumb to unsheathe his blade an inch.

She swallowed the lump of apprehension that was building in her throat.

"My names Kai I am no one in particular, and I don't know how I got on your ship, perhaps I drank a little too much." Was her weak excuse.

The swordsman's face darkened he was obviously not satisfied with her answer; now grasping the handle of his katana and taking another step closer. She knew this was just a dream, but did he really have to be so hostile, his mere presence was suffocating her.

Inching back she looked over her shoulder to Sanji, seeking reassurance or some form of help or rescue. Kai would not find it in him; any signs of intrigue or amusement had disappeared. In its place was simply a cold, detached polite front.

" Perhaps you should try answering again, this time with the truth." He suggested whilst taking a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.

This should have been a fun light-hearted dream, however it was slowly warping into a tension filled nightmare. "I told you already my name's Kai, I went out last night with my friends, obvious drank far too much, because here I am!" She threw her arms out in a dramatic gesture circling around to face Sanji fully. " On board the thousand Sunny." Hysteria evident in her voice, being muted out with tones of derision.

"Being charmed by the oh so gallant Sanji." Boldly striding over to Zoro she grabbed a fistful of his coat and glared right back at him " And being threatened by the infamous Zoro."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you girlie" that one bites he'll have your hand off before you know it." Warned a voice with the rough thuggish tenors.

Kai snapped her head around to face the newcomer, already annoyed that the people in her own dream were threatening her.

Only upon the site of the unusual character she froze "Holy hell" she gasped startled and backed straight into Zorro gabbing him for support.

"Oi oi oi, get of me" the swordsman protested.

I was one thing to see something in 2D, nothing but lines and some colour, but to see something as bizarre as Franky up close, an over sized man with impossible proportions, a mesh of metal and flesh, kind of took your breath away.

More members of the crew started to filter out on to deck, they all gathered around the bewildered intruder

"how unexpected we have a guest." Remarked Robin, who despite her words didn't seem the least bit surprised.

"She looks poor "Nami remarked as she eyed her up and down. "doesn't look like she'll have anything valuable, why'd you kidnap her Zoro." Putting emphasis on his name she couldn't help but tease, seeing as how the girl was practically clinging to him.

It was true, despite coming from a reasonably well off family. Kai her self didn't have much in terms of money, which often left her looking shabby. But to be reminded of it in her own dreams, left her wondering what kind of self-esteem issues she really had.

"Oi, oi don't go pinning this on me, the love cook over there found her." Zoro pointed accusingly at Sanji.

"Come on Sanji I thought you were better than taking advantage of drunk women" Ussop reprimanded him shaking his head in disappointment

"Shut it, Ussop like hell I would do anything as disrespectful as that." The young man snapped affronted, that they would even consider questioning his less the gentlemanly nature.

"You seemed to be doing it just fine a moment ago" kai muttered under her breath, as she tore her eyes of Franky to stare at Ussop, the young teen squirmed uncomfortable under her gaze, and hid behind Robin as she reached out to touch his nose.

Zoro had herd her and let out a bark of laughter, which made her wince loud noises did not help the delicate state she was in.

"No, I found this lady sleeping on the grass, just before sun rise." Sanji only directed his explanation to Robin and Nami, deeming the others unworthy of his knowledge.

"Sanjiii, I am hungry, whats everyone doing" came a whiny voice.

Kai's heart skipt a beat, she knew that voice, and despite everything she couldn't help but feel the giddy rush of excitement, at the anticipation of who she was about to meet.

Then finally the captain him self appeared at the door, he stood there clueless for a few minutes, till he spotted what was out of place, in one agile leap he was off the balcony and in front of her. "who are you?"

Kai took in a slow steadying breath, and the pace of time slowed, since the moment she woke up it had been this friezed blur, it was all too much for her to adsorb at once, but this moment she could fully appreciate.

However having her back to Zoro was indeed a costly mistake, in one swift move he had is arm locked under her chin and his blade to her throat.

" See didn't I warn you." Franky gloated.

Raising her hands up in surrender she nervously asked, "parley"?


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is all in Sanji's point of view so some of the other characters may be described a little different o to ususal.

* * *

Sanji pov

"Huh what's that, parley, Sanji it sound tasty you should make some."

"Its not food you idiot." Honestly why does he automatically assume everything food.

" It means she want to negotiate a truce, a black flag if you will." Robin explained

" But I don't see any flags" luffy stated baffled actually searching for literal black flags.

" A truce would only work if you had us at a disadvantage" Zoro sneered into the stranger's ear. "Which ever way I see it you're the only one in danger here." To prove his point he laid the blade against her skin.

The pea-brained vegetation did have a point

"Whoa there Mr overly aggressive, what did I ever do to you." The frighten young women yelled out in a panic.

" Then tell us how and why you're here." Sanji question again now see was feeling the heat she might actually answer truthfully.

"I told you I don't know, I just woke up and here I was, you know more then I do. For crying out loud you guys woke me up." She exclaimed indigently like a stubborn child, annoyed at having to repeat her self.

This is getting us anywhere; she clearly is going to answer anytime soon, and I have a breakfast to prepare. " Any way for now we should detain her, franky could you tie her up in the infirmary please." Sanji said taking control.

"ahhh man your huge come on I'll be good, hell I'll stay with Mr anger issues" The girl pleaded as she stared wide eyed at Franky "The weird, transformers, cyborg, man's scary and its freaking me out, and I am tired and my feet hurt and I want a cup of tea" the frazzled girls protests turning into whiny drivel.

"Thanks for the compliments missy, but flattery won't get you out of this." Franky said he seemed produce a rope from out of his palm.

I guess it's normal reaction, if your not used to a freak like Franky, boy is she really going to loose it when she meets chopper and brook.

As Franky approached the girl backed straight into zoro, even clinging to him refusing to let go.

"oi, get off me." The idiot seemed far too offended.

Heh would you look at that an actual female touching the marimo willingly, sure its out fear, and she nothing compared to Nami san or Robin chan.

She was a little chubby for his taste, plain feature short hair nothing particularly special. But this was probably the best the muscle brain idiot could get. Out of pity they should let him savour the moment, who knows when it going to come again.

"Right it decided then Zoro in charge of the prisoner lets go eat." Franky making the snap decision, not wanting waste anymore time on it.

"Hah, why do I have to." Zoro started to protest, but was cut off with a.

"Yosh Zoro, we'll leave it to you." Out of Luffy, as if he had any idea what was going on.

"Don't scare her too much" said Ussop barely hiding the his amusement of the situation.

As they were all retreating to the kitchen Sanji gave Zoro a discrete thumbs up, which was met with a very confused glare.

"Whats going on did something happen" asked a little figure rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh chopper you and the skeleton best not go out onto deck for while."

"huh why"

"Because your freaky arse faces will just scare the young lady, specially you brook" Sanji pointed the tall figure reclining against the wall.

"yohoho how harsh" exclaimed brook who was calmly drinking a cup of tea. " A young lady did you say, I wonder if she'll show me her panties" with that he was out the door.

"I want to see, I want to see" chopper excitedly following after him

"What did I just tell you morons!" Sanji yelled

A scream followed by "Oi get off me damit" was heard in the distance.

"They never listen." Sanji muttered to him self as he whisked a bowl full of batter.

"Oi Sanji hurry, food, food, I want to eat that parley thing." Luffy banged his knife and folk upon the table.

"Yes, yes" he sighed and agreed he found it was a lot easier to go along with what luffy said then actually explain things to him.

" About that Sanji kun, did you say you found her just lying on the grass." Asked the divinely prospective Nami

"Yeah I just finished night watch and was heading back to prepare breakfast, when I found her asleep." Answered as he plated up the food making sure to give Nami and Robin the first portions.

"I wonder how she got on board a moving ship in the middle of the sea." Nami said as she sat down, for her meal, she looked especially beautiful as she pondered.

"She didn't seem to be lying about not knowing how she got on the ship. I even checked her for weapons and she had nothing on her not even a vivi vard or log pose." He'd managed to patter her down checking her pockets, with out her realising what he was doing. Not to say he didn't enjoy getting a little 'handsy' with a lady.

"ehh nothing, how did she make it out to sea then." Usopp blurted out.

"Could it be, one of those lost wondering souls at sea, that haunt the ships that pass by their place of demise." Robin speculated suddenly having a turn towards the dark.

"l-lost soul like a ghost." Usopp stuttered in firght at the mere mention of ghost.

"Robin don't say such scary things". He exclaimed.

"Hahahaha a ghost, huh that's funny." Luffy laughed in-between mouth full of food, he shovelled in rabid succession, Sanji having to slap him on the back as the idiot choked, honestly when would he learn not to talk with his mouthful.

"Nope I don't think she a ghost I could touch her." Sanji stated putting the ghost theory to rest.

"Who did you touch you perverted cook." Came the gruff voice of Zorrow as he entered the mess hall.

"What are you doing here you marimo I thought you were suppose to guarding the intruder." Sanji said annoyed, figures the pea brained Neanderthal would slack his job.

"Brook and chopper can handle it." He growled out as he sat down to his food.

"Its too suspicious her randomly appearing, but then again stranger things have happened in he Grandline." Franky assessed agreeing with the conclusion every one was seeming to be coming to.

"She might be from a village near by or something." Usopp suggested

Then again she might be a spy one of those cp9 agents, you all remember how good at acting they where, for all we know the marines are already on their way. Zoro said always coming to the worst case scenario. The cook found him self nodding along in agreement though, it could very well be a possibility.

"So what do we do with her"? Franky finally asked as they all looked at each other for the answer.


End file.
